A common toe extroversion refers to a condition that a big toe leans towards a second toe, and a first toe joint of the big toe is deformed and protruded, and such condition is generally related to a congenital genetic factor or an acquired abnormal force applied to a foot, particularly for a person who wears high heels, pointed shoes, or too-narrow shoes for long time, such that the wearer's body weight concentrates at the front end of the foot during walking and destroys the function of the original three foot arcs, and the big toe and other toes may be deformed gradually due to the wearer's body weight, or the big toe and other toes may be rubbed and compressed to affect the stretch and movement of the toes. After a long time, the big toe may be extroverted and the first toe joint may be deformed and protruded, and the internal side of the deformed and protruded first toe joint is usually rubbed with the shoe to produce calluses and corns. For serious cases, surgical operations may be required.
However, general toe extroversions can be corrected by wearing a big toe extroversion correction device to rebuild toe bones. With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional big toe extroversion correction device 10, the big toe extroversion correction device 10 comprises a cylindrical body made of a soft material, and concave clamp portions 101 disposed on the cylindrical body, such that the device 10 can be installed between the big toe and the second toe to spread the extroverted big toe. However, the condition of the big toe extroversion cannot be corrected or recovered in a short time, and the deformed protruding the toe joint is still rubbed frequently during the correction period. Therefore, it is an important subject for the present invention to protect the protruding portion and develop a toe extroversion correction device in order to correct the extroverted big toe, while protecting the deformed protruding position of the first toe joint and the protruding portion of the first toe joint.